1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a method for assembling a connector to allow for a connection detecting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector with a connection detection capability is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,802 and also is shown in FIG. 16 herein. The connector includes a female housing 1 and a male housing 2 that can be connected with one another. The female housing 1 is formed with a lock arm 3 for locking the housings 1, 2 in a connected condition. A slider 4 is mounted in the male housing 2 and a coil spring 5 is provided at the rear wall of the male housing 2 for biasing the slider 4 forwardly. The lock arm 3 deforms resiliently while the housings 1, 2 are being connected and pushes the slider 4 against the biasing force of the coil spring 5. The lock arm 3 is restored resiliently to its original shape when the housings 1, 2 are connected properly to lock the housings 1, 2 together. The slider 4 then disengages from the lock arm 3 and is returned to its initial position by the biasing force of the coil spring 5.
The connection could be interrupted with the housings 1, 2 only partly connected. In this situation, the coil spring 5 pushes the slider 4 against the lock arm 3 to separate the housings 1, 2. This separating movement provides an indication that the housings 1, 2 were left partly connected.
The housings 1, 2 may be detached from each other for maintenance or another reason, by resiliently deforming the lock arm 3 and pulling the female housing 1. However, the pulling of the female housing 1 may be interrupted inadvertently, and the housings 1, 2 may be left partly connected. A partial connection of the housings during a separating operation cannot be detected in the conventional connectors.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object of the invention is to enable a partial connection detection both during a connecting operation and during a separating operation.
The invention is directed a connector with first and second connector housings that are connectable with each other. A slider is assembled with the first connector housing and is movable forward and backward or longitudinally along connecting and separating directions of the housings. The slider is formed to substantially surround at least one outer side surface of the first connector housing, and preferably at least two outer side surfaces thereof. A resilient engaging portion is provided in the second connector housing and is resiliently displaceable from a first position to a second position when the housings are connected properly. The resilient engaging portion preferably is resiliently displaceable in a direction that intersects the connecting and separating directions.
The first connector housing may have a receptacle with a substantially rectangular cross-section and the slider may substantially cover at least one side surface of the receptacle. Alternatively, the connector may have a substantially round, elliptic or rounded configuration, and the slider may cover at least a substantial portion (e.g. more than about half) of the outer circumferential surface of the first connector housing.
The slider preferably is formed into a frame that substantially surrounds all outer side surfaces of the first connector housing. Thus, the outer side surfaces of the first connector housing are in sliding contact with all inner side surfaces of the slider when the slider is moved. Accordingly, the slider moves smoothly and is strong.
The slider preferably comprises at least one operable portion for moving the slider away from the second connector housing and into a position where displacement of the resilient engaging portion to the first position is permitted. The operable portion preferably is exposed to outside. Additionally, the operable portion preferably is spaced back from a leading end of the second connector housing when the connector housings are connected properly.
Two operable portions preferably are at substantially symmetrical positions on the outer surface of the slider. The ability to grip two opposite operable portions contributes further to improved operability of the slider.
The resilient engaging portion preferably is longitudinally engageable with the slider when the resilient engaging portion is in the first position. Additionally, the resilient engaging portion preferably is disengaged longitudinally from the slider when the resilient engaging portion is in the second position.
The slider preferably is engaged with the resilient engaging portion that is located in the first position when the slider is moved away from the second connector housing against a biasing force of a biasing means, both at an intermediate stage of an operation of connecting the connector housings and at an intermediate stage of an operation of separating the connector housings.
The resiliently engaging portion is displaced to the second position and is disengaged longitudinally from the slider when the connector housings are connected properly. Accordingly, the biasing means is released and moves the slider forward toward the second connector housing.
The resilient engaging portion is in the first position at an intermediate stage of the connecting operation and can push the slider back against the biasing force of the biasing means. Biasing forces accumulated in the biasing means are released if the connecting operation is interrupted at this stage. Thus, the slider is biased forward and pushes the resilient engaging portion to separate the connector housings. As a result, partial connection is detected. The resilient engaging portion is disengaged from the slider when the housings are connected properly. Hence, the biasing force accumulated in the biasing means moves the slider forward without separating the housings.
The connector housings can be separated by gripping the operable portion and moving the slider backward against the biasing force of the biasing means. If the separating operation is interrupted halfway, the biasing force accumulated in the biasing means is released and moves the slider forward into engagement with the resilient engaging portion that has been displaced from the second position to the first position. Thus, the connector housings are forcibly separated and a partial connection is detected.
In this way, partial connection can be detected both during the connecting operation and during the separating operation. Further, the operable portion is spaced back from the leading end of the second connector housing, and a space used to operate the slider is provided between the operable portion and the second connector housing. Thus, the operability of the slider during the separating operation can be improved. Furthermore, the slider is formed to surround the first connector housing. Hence, the movement of the slider is smooth, and operability of the slider is improved.
A retainer may be provided for locking terminal fittings in the first connector housing, and the slider may be provided with a detecting portion that allows detection of a mounted state of the retainer. The retainer preferably is insertable into the first connector housing through a retainer insertion portion of the slider. Thus, the mounted state of the retainer is detected when no interference occurs between the retainer and the retainer insertion portion.
The invention also is directed to a method of assembling the connector. The method comprises connecting the first connector housing with the second connector housing for bringing the resilient engaging portion of the second connector housing into engagement with a portion of the first housing to displace the resilient engaging portion from a second position where it is not engageable with the slider along connecting and separating directions of the connector housings to a first position where it is engageable with the slider along the connecting and separating directions.
The slider that is engaged with the resilient engaging portion in the first position is moved back both at an intermediate stage of connecting the connector housings and at an intermediate stage of separating the connector housings. The slider is displaced to the second position when the housings are connected properly, and the resilient engaging portion is not engageable with the slider along the connecting and separating directions. Thus, the slider is moved forward.
The method may further comprise the steps of: mounting a retainer to the first connector housing to lock terminal fittings to the first connector housing, and moving the slider for detecting a mounted state of the retainer.
The method further comprises moving inner surfaces of the slider in sliding contact with the outer surfaces of the first connector housing.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are described separately, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.